


The Huntress and Mad King Ficlet 4

by LadyFogg



Series: Huntress & the Mad King [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Family, Fluff, Second Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The royal family expands once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huntress and Mad King Ficlet 4

It was harder the second time.

You sit in bed, resting your back against the thick oak headboard of your bed. Even with the pile of warm blankets you’re still shivering. You push your hair back from your damp forehead. King Ryan sits next to you, one arm wrapped around your shoulders. Your frame is trembling from the shakes and he pulls you closer. “How are you doing?” he asks.

“I’m exhausted,” you manage. You’re silent for a moment or two. “I’m sorry, my king, but this may be the last time I can do this.”

“Don’t,” Ryan orders sternly. “Don’t you dare apologize. You have given me a beautiful healthy daughter and son. You have nothing to feel sorry about. You’ve done an amazing job.”

The bundle in his other arm squirms in response and your son let’s out a small cry. Instinctively, your husband holds the baby closer and begins to gently rock him. While he was shy and stiff when he held your daughter for the first time, he is now a seasoned parent and cradles the newborn with ease that only comes from practice.

“I know,” you tell him. “But you always said you wanted several children.”

“That was before, when we were young and stupid. Before our incredibly energetic daughter was born,” he says with a chuckle. He removes his arm from around your shoulders so he can cradle your son a little better. “I know his birth took a toll on your body. I won’t put you through that again.”

It’s true.

While your daughter’s labor had been quick and effortless, your son’s had been long and brutal. There had been a few scary moments where you lost consciousness, but Ryan was able to bring you back. The midwives have ordered bed rest and constant supervision until further notice, something you don’t actually mind.

While they haven’t outright told you not to have another child, it was explained that a third pregnancy was ill advised. The memory of childbirth is still far too fresh in your mind to really care at the moment. But you know your husband cares.

He also cares about your safety.

“Can I see him?” you ask, lifting your weary arms.

Ryan carefully hands you the small bundle. Your son is bigger than your daughter was when she was born. While she was a dainty and stayed curled for days after she was born, your son is plump, with his legs stretched out. His cheeks seem rounder, and the hair on the top of his head is just like his father’s. His eyes will probably change to reflect yours. “Hey troublemaker.”

He settles now that he’s in his mother’s arms and his eyes instantly drift shut. He’s already nursed and will probably sleep for awhile.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door and Ryan calls for them to enter.

The door opens slowly and at first you only see a midwife, until she steps to the side and a small face appears around her skirts. “Mama? Papa?”

“Hey, little princess,” Ryan says with a smile, sliding off the bed. “Do you want to come meet your brother?”

Your daughter’s worried faces breaks into a large smile and she bounds over to her father, who scoops her up effortlessly. The midwife excuses herself without a word.

Your daughter is almost four now. Her hair now matches your coloring perfectly and hangs in two braids, just past her shoulders. Ryan carries her over to the edge of the bed and kneels down so she can see her brother clearly.

She peeks into the bundle, her blue eyes wide with wonder and amazement. “He’s so tiny,” she comments, her voice low as if she scared to wake him.

“You were even smaller,” you tell her with an affectionate smile. “You were so curled up. It took a month for you to learn to stretch out. Even now you still sleep all curled up in a little ball.” You reach out to tuck a loose curl behind her ear.

“You look tired, Mama,” your daughter says bluntly.

You give her a weak chuckle, your body too exhausted to do much else and lean back against the pillows. “I am, my princess,” you say.

“I think we need to let your mother sleep,” Ryan suggests, standing up straighter. “Do you want me to call the nursemaid to take him so you can get some rest?”

You shake your head. “No,” you say, firmly. “He should sleep for a good couple of hours before his next feeding. If you want to drag the cradle over for me that would be great.”

Ryan nods and adjusts your daughter so she’s clinging to his back instead. He does as you ask before adjusting the blankets in around you and fluffing your pillows. “I’ll come check on you as soon as I drop her off with her nanny,” he says. Your daughter makes a noise of protest, but is quickly silenced when she sees your stern expression. Ryan leans forward and places a kiss on your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you tell him.

“I love you too, Mama,” your daughter speaks up, her delicate arms fastened tightly around your husband’s neck and shoulders.

“And I love you, little monkey.”

Your husband and daughter turn to walk out, talking softly to each other and giggling. You smile affectionately and adjust your body into a more comfortable position. You take a moment to stare at your son, playing the fun game you played with your daughter. You stare at his features, trying to pick out your own. He may have your chin and lips, but everything else looks so much like his father.

You begin to hum softly as you carefully lay your son in his cradle. However, as soon as you lift your hands, he begins to cry. You give a small groan and pick him up. The second he’s in your arms, he settles down again. You wince as you turn towards the center of the bed, laying your son down so he’s pressed against your body.

As he settles back down, your mind goes through everything you and Ryan have been through. You remember the first time you met, all those years ago in the jungle. You remember the look in his eye when he met your gaze from under that hood while you pointed your arrow at him. You two weren’t even the same people.

Eventually you doze off with your son cradled against you.


End file.
